


One Night Stand

by Wereng



Series: Prisoner [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Bartenders, Drama & Romance, Lust at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Akaashi bukan lagi hari kemarinnya Bokuto, dan ia sadar ia telah membuat si hitam ayu itu kesal. "Tentu kau ingin tahu tentang aku, sweetheart. Mungkin tentang, bagaimana aku mendapatkan tato di bokongku." Alis Akaashi mengerut dan ia menjawab tegas, "Kau tidak punya tato di bokong." Yaoi fiction BokuAka, UshiOi, BroKuroo





	

Sudah sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu rasanya terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan orang itu. Akaashi terdiam dan mengangguk saat kawannya membawa pria itu kepadanya sebagai kekasih, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengomentari apapun. Hubungan mereka selama ini hanya sebatas rekan seks, tidak lebih. Setidaknya sekarang Ushijima tidak membutuhkannya lagi sebagai pelampiasan karena cinta tak berbalasnya.

"Aku akan mengunjungi barmu nanti malam, Keiji _kun_."

"Aku akan menantikannya, Oikawa _san_." Dan dua orang itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Si rambut hitam berdiri setidaknya lima menit di tempatnya semula untuk memikirkan kembali rencananya ke depan. Tiga bulan yang lalu adalah terakhir kali ia berkencan—atau jika dikatakan dengan sedikit vulgar, melakukan seks. Ia tak sanggup bermasturbasi sendirian lagi. Ia membutuhkan seseorang, tapi ia berupaya sebisa mungkin agar tidak meniduri sembarangan orang. Seks dengan Ushijima dulu menyenangkan, tapi rasanya masih ada kekosongan di hatinya. Mungkinkah karena keduanya sama-sama hanya saling memanfaatkan fisik satu sama lain dan menyisakan lubang besar di dada mereka masing-masing?

Akaashi mendesah pelan sekali sebelum berbalik. Februari, dan Tokyo masih terasa dingin. Ia memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana untuk menjaga sedikit kehangatan agar tak menguap ke udara begitu saja. Tangan kanannya memegangi tas kerja yang berisi beberapa berkas kontrak kerjasama dengan beberapa perusahaan minuman keras dan akan ia perbaharui besok karena beberapa diantaranya sudah hampir habis masanya. Karena itu ia sedikit merasa tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Persediaan alkohol di barnya mulai menipis sementara cuaca masih cukup dingin untuk membuat orang-orang berdatangan ke bar dan menghangatkan diri dengan bergelas-gelas minuman.

Kepalanya berdenyut dan pikirannya tak terlalu tenang ketika ia menuruni tangga stasiun bawah tanah. Ia terperanjat dengan tiba-tiba ketika tak sengaja menabrak tubuh lelaki tinggi berjas gelap yang berjalan keluar. Akaashi berseru kaget, tas kerjanya terlepas dan jatuh, dan sebelah kakinya mulai tergelincir karena melangkah mundur dengan tiba-tiba dan menginjak anak tangga yang basah. Dengan panik Akaashi menyambar lengan lelaki di depannya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh dan membuat dirinya tak terjatuh jauh ke bawah. Salah satu lengannya terselip ke dalam jas si lelaki yang terbuka, dan ia mencengkeram kemeja orang itu, memeganginya sekuat tenaga. Sisi lengannya menyapu sesuatu yang keras, sekeras besi, dan ia bisa melihat sebuah benda kecokelatan berbahan kulit. Dengan kejut si hitam mengenali bahwa itu adalah sarung pistol beserta isinya. Dan lencana polisi. Di belakangnya, satu dua polisi berseragam membawa seorang pria dengan penampilan kacau. Mungkin ada sedikit kejadian kecil di dalam sana dan keberadaan orang ini menjadi sedikit masuk akal.

Tubuh Akaashi cepat ditahan oleh lengan besi orang itu dan rasanya tangan yang dipeganginya itu sedikit menegang. Polisi itu sedikit berputar dengan sebelah tangan melingkari pinggang Akaashi untuk menangkapnya dan selama sekian detik tubuh si hitam dipeluk erat oleh orang itu. Tubuh itu hangat, padat, dan begitu menggoda dirasa sebelum si polisi kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Akaashi tak tahu apakah kode etik polisi mengijinkan orang ini menyemir rambutnya, atau warna perak menonjol di kepalanya itu sungguhan warna alami, Akaashi merasa geli melihat perpaduan warna perak-hitam di kepala sang polisi, satu hal yang begitu diperhatikan si hitam selama sekian detik dipeluk lelaki itu. Hal lain adalah keindahan warna emas di matanya serta ketajaman rahang orang itu. Dan tentu saja kehangatan tubuh yang ia terima dengan sebentar tadi.

Polisi itu melepaskan pelukannya setelah Akaashi menapak di lantai dengan seimbang lagi, namun mereka tidak mundur untuk saling menjaga jarak. Tidak ada ketergesa-gesaan. Si polisi menghembuskan napasnya dengan bergetar, "Wow. Hampir saja."

Degup jantung Akaashi berpacu cepat karena tabrakan dan ketakutan nyaris jatuh, dan hal itu terasa menyakiti tulang-tulang rusuknya karena debum keras di dada. Jika ia terjatuh, mungkin ia akan patah tulang dan ia takkan bisa melakukan agendanya esok hari, dan barnya akan kehabisan bir sementara pemiliknya menghabiskan banyak uang di rumah sakit. Karenanya, jatuh dan patah tulang adalah hal terakhir yang ia harapkan hari itu.

" _Uhm_ —" polisi itu berdehem sekali membersihkan tenggorokan sebelum kembali membalas tatap matanya. Mata emas itu lembut dan indah di pandang Akaashi, dan si perak sedikit menunduk saat berbicara kepadanya, napasnya menyegarkan, berembus ke pipi dan pelipis Akaashi. "—Anda tak apa-apa, Tuan?"

Suara itu hangat terdengar, jenis bariton yang ramah dan sedikit tinggi namun tidak melengking. Dan rasanya Akaashi merasakan sesuatu—sesuatu yang lebih dari kehangatan. Akaashi mendengus dan menyadari ia sama sekali belum melepas pegangannya pada lengan dan kemeja polisi itu. Ada keterpaksaan ketika si hitam melepaskan jemarinya dari tubuh sang polisi, dan ia mundur untuk membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Saya baik-baik saja." Akaashi mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih sudah mencegah saya jatuh. Saya benar-benar tidak memperhatikan jalan."

Si polisi berambut perak itu tersenyum sekilas, manis dan alamiah. Mungkin itu salah satu pelayanan publik untuk berperilaku terpuji, karena bukankah polisi memang ada untuk melayani?

Akaashi berterima kasih untuk kali terakhir dan melirik tasnya yang telah menunggu di ujung anak tangga di bawah sana. Ia pergi setelah meninggalkan polisi sopan itu dengan sebuah anggukan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan ramah. Akaashi lebih berhati-hati menuruni tangga, namun ia merasa yakin punggungnya masih diperhatikan polisi itu dan Akaashi tak sanggup untuk berbalik atau hanya sekedar menoleh sekali lagi ke belakang. Ia tak perlu memastikannya, ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam itu menusuk punggungnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa si hitam menunduk untuk mengambil tasnya saat sudah berada di bawah dan dengan cepat membeli tiket. Ingin segera terbebas dari tempat yang kini ia rasa memiliki bau yang sama seperti napas segar si polisi itu. Atau justru harum itu kini sudah membekas di kepalanya dan takkan mungkin bisa hilang meski ia sudah berpindah tempat sekalipun. Dan untuk sekali lagi Akaashi merasa begitu bergairah dan ingin cepat sampai ke barnya untuk meredakan gemuruh tak nyaman karena ketakutan akan jatuh dan sensasi lain yang diterimanya setelah merasakan kepadatan otot milik pelayan publik itu.

.::.

Mata mereka saling menemu. Yang emas itu terbelalak, tapi yang hijau kebiruan justru menolehkan tatapnya ke arah lain sebelum menyesap _margarita_ -nya. Seolah tidak begitu mempedulikan si perak. Dengan segera Bokuto menyikut kawan hitamnya yang sibuk menggerakkan badannya mengikuti alunan musik di pesta Oikawa malam itu. Perlu tiga kali Bokuto menyodokkan sikunya ke pinggang Kuroo sebelum orang itu mengeluh dan menanggapinya, "Apa-apaan, _Bro_?"

"Si seksi arah jam dua, _Bro_."

"Si rambut hitam pendek?"

"Yoi, _Bro_. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat." Bokuto mengelus dagunya. Matanya terpejam untuk mengingat sesuatu dan terbuka lagi beberapa detik kemudian. "Aku tak menyangka dia teman Oikawa. _Yah_ , dunia ini sempit sekali."

"Oh, dia Akaashi Keiji. Aku pernah diajak ke barnya." Si hitam jabrik menatap pencuri perhatian Bokuto dengan seksama, "Seingatku dulu dia pernah punya hubungan dengan Wakatoshi."

Bokuto terperanjat. Mata emasnya memancarkan ketertarikan dan kelegaan tak terduga, "Dia gay, _Bro_?"

"Yoi, _Bro_."

Si perak mendecih sebal, "Ah, Wakatoshi- _kun_ benar-benar menyia-nyiakan orang seseksi dia. Lihat. Lihat dia."

Bokuto begitu menyukai pandangan tajam dan waspada itu. Si hitam incarannya terlihat penuh kebosanan di pesta yang begitu meriah. Namun kesendiriannya tidak terkesan ia berada di dunia yang berbeda. Ia ada di sana, bisa dijangkau oleh siapapun. Tapi gerak-gerik si hitam yang halus dan lembut menahan keinginan orang asing manapun untuk segera buru-buru menghampiri dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Bokuto tahu tak sedikit mata pria-pria homo lapar sama-sama mengintai si hitam cantik itu.

Keberadaan Akaashi di sana begitu membikin gerah beberapa orang di pesta rumahan itu.

"Tapi bukannya Wakatoshi sejak dulu selalu mengejar Oikawa, _Bro_?" Bokuto menatap kawan hitamnya dengan kening bertautan ketika menyadari sesuatu. Kuroo memandanginya dengan cengiran bodoh khasnya. Dua kelingkingnya ia tautkan dan katanya, "Hubungan mereka hanya sekedar di ranjang, _Bro_."

Sekali lagi Bokuto mencuri pandang ke arah si hitam yang berdiri sendirian dan ada masa dimana lagi-lagi mata mereka bersitatap dan membuat Bokuto membeku secara tiba-tiba. Si perak itu ingat bentuk pinggang yang dulu pernah dipeluknya. Ia bahkan tahu harum tubuh orang itu. Si hitam itulah yang kemarin berpapasan dengannya di stasiun. Yang sempat ia selamatkan hidupnya.

" _Bro_."

"Yoi, _Bro_?"

"Kau tidak keberatan membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku, _Bro_?"

"Bisik apa, _Bro_?"

"Apapun lah."

"Aku tidak mengerti, _Bro_."

Mata emas Bokuto membalas pandangan kawan hitam jabriknya. Tak ada senyum maupun ujar apapun kala mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam diam selama sekian detik sebelum perut Kuroo dihantam Bokuto dengan keras dan membuat bunyi gedebug yang ganjil di tengah lagu yang diputar dengan tak begitu nyaring. Kuroo mengumpat keras, ia berjalan mundur sambil membungkuk memegangi perutnya. Pantatnya menabrak meja yang penuh dengan gelas-gelas minuman dan menjatuhkan sekitar enam hingga tujuh gelas ke lantai. Membuat kegaduhan tak terduga di sana dan mencuri perhatian banyak orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Bokuto melirik si hitam incarannya, dan _bingo_ , orang itu sama tertarik perhatiannya kepada mereka seperti tamu-tamu pesta Oikawa yang lain. Si perak menarik napasnya, beralih ke kawan jabriknya, berseru dengan sedikit keras meski tidak berteriak, "Dasar."

Ia menghembuskan napasnya, menarik ujung jaketnya sendiri sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ketika ia berbalik, raut wajahnya telah ia kondisikan sekesal mungkin. Bokuto bersorak senang di dalam hati ketika mendapati tatap heran itu ditujukan kepadanya sebelum ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, tepat persis ada di dekat Akaashi yang berdiri mematung menatap mereka. Langkah Bokuto terhenti tepat di depan si hitam yang terpaku padanya.

"Kau temannya?" Bokuto menunjuk Kuroo yang masih menunduk kesakitan dengan ibu jarinya dan dengan gerakan tak peduli. Akaashi mengangguk pelan, " _Uhm_ , ya. _Uhm_ , sebenarnya, tidak. Dia pelanggan di barku."

"Oh ya?" Bokuto berpura-pura menoleh dengan tatapan kesal pada Kuroo untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi kejutnya, "Kalau begitu aku sudah berlaku tak sopan pada pelangganmu."

"Aku akan kesal jika kejadian ini terjadi di barku, tapi ini bukan barku." Suara itu begitu lembut dan halus didengar Bokuto dan dalam sekejap si perak sudah menggilainya, "Tapi dia tamu Oikawa _san_."

"Oh ya, benar. Tapi—tidak bermaksud membuat sebal Oikawa—tapi pesta ini membosankan, _eh_?" Bokuto menatap si hitam dalam, "Aku melihatmu kebosanan sejak tadi. Dan—sejujurnya aku juga begitu. Dan orang itu— _yah_ —dia sok asik padaku."

Tatapan hijau kebiruan itu heran kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa orang ini dengan begitu lugas mengatakan isi pikirannya dan menebak-nebak apa yang dirasakan Akaashi? "Uhm—yah, sedikit. Tak banyak orang di sini yang kukenal. Dan Oikawa _san_ tentu sibuk dengan tamu-tamunya."

"Ingin keluar denganku? Maksudku, mencari sedikit angin." Bokuto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan senyumannya tipis di wajah. "Aku ingin menenangkan diriku. Brengsek orang itu, hanya karena aku gay dan dia mengatakan dia harus meniduriku. Gila, eh?"

"Itu pelecehan yang tidak menyenangkan." Akaashi membalas senyuman itu setipis dan seganjil mungkin. Sudut matanya melirik lagi Kuroo yang masih kesusahan berdiri dan memilih duduk. Sesekali pria jabrik itu menunduk dan mengerang karena sakit yang ia rasakan. "Kupikir dia temanmu."

Bokuto membuka mulutnya sedetik dua dan tertawa ganjil sesudahnya, "Tidak. Kami baru bertemu di pesta ini. Aku sendirian. Dan kulihat kau juga sendirian—"

"Dan kau ingin mengajakku pergi?"

Lagi-lagi tawa pelan itu terdengar. Si perak menggaruk belakang kepalanya lagi, "Sebenarnya—awalnya—tidak. Sebelumnya aku ingin menanyaimu tentang sisa harimu kemarin. Kuharap kau tidak terjatuh lagi setelah itu."

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Akaashi tersenyum simpul sebentar, "Aku baik-baik saja setelah itu. Kau benar-benar polisi yang ramah."

"Tentu saja. _Ah_ , tapi kurasa tidak malam ini. Ah, _benar_. Aku tadi ingin keluar. Mau ikut?"

Mereka bahkan belum berkenalan dan Akaashi belum tahu nama orang ini, tapi ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada si hitam. Akaashi kembali melirik Kuroo di belakang Bokuto sebelum menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Dan diam-diam Kuroo mengangkat jempolnya diiringi cengiran bodoh Bokuto yang pergi dari pesta itu.

"Jadi kau memiliki bar, _eh_?" Bokuto melirik si hitam yang berjalan pelan-pelan di sampingnya. "Kau tadi berkata begitu."

"Ya, di daerah Shinjuku," Akaashi merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kartu dari dompet dan menyerahkannya pada si perak. "Cukup terkenal kurasa."

Dengan girang Bokuto menerima kartu nama itu dari tangan si hitam, "Oh ya? Ya ampun, aku ketinggalan sekali. Yah, aku ditugaskan di area lain, jadi aku tidak terlalu mengenal bar bagus di Shinjuku. Tapi aku akan mampir sesekali nanti— _uhm_ —Akaashi Keiji?" eja Bokuto membaca nama yang ada di pojok kartu.

Akaashi sama sekali tidak menjawab. Bokuto membuka mulutnya dan sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajahnya. _Big shoot_. "Oh ya ampun. Aku sama sekali tidak sopan, eh? Namaku Bokuto. Bokuto Kotaro."

"Burung hantu?" Akaashi geli mengetahui arti nama si perak, "Nama yang unik."

"Aku sering ditertawakan karena namaku." Nada suara Bokuto seolah-olah bosan, tapi ia menikmati suara tawa singkat si hitam tadi. Bokuto tak tahu bagaimana kerja hormon-hormon di dalam tubuhnya menjadi tak teratur sejak tabrakan dengan Akaashi kemarin. Seolah hormon-hormon itu menemu sesuatu yang baru dan begitu mereka ingini sejak kontak tubuh mereka berdua. Ketertarikan fisik sekuat itu mungkin hanya sekali ini dialami oleh si perak dan ia benar-benar orang yang bodoh karena tak tahu harus mengatasinya dengan cara yang bagaimana.

Sedangkan Akaashi sama tertariknya pada polisi satu itu. Ia selalu mengenang citra sensorik mengenai kekerasan dan kehangatan tubuh pria itu ketika menempel di tubuhnya meski hanya sejenak. Ia merasa itu adalah peristiwa intim meski begitu sekejap dialaminya, dan ia tak ingat apakah pernah mengalami keintiman sekuat itu sebelumnya. Karena itu, ia begitu ketakutan pada perasaan kuatnya yang membuatnya begitu bergairah pada lelaki satu itu. Gairah itu jauh lebih kuat daripada hasratnya kepada Ushijima dulu. Akaashi tak pernah merasa cocok ketika bersama Ushijima, namun kedekatannya yang sebentar dengan Bokuto berbeda. Ada perasaan nyaman, sebuah kesesuaian.

Akaashi melirik wajah orang itu. Ketika ia tersenyum, bibir Bokuto melekuk tipis dan sedikit penuh humor seperti saat kali pertama dilihatnya Bokuto memberikan keakraban kepadanya. Dan Akaashi mengumpat dalam hatinya, mengakui bahwa lelaki ini benar-benar menawan. Tapi ia takkan mengungkapkan hal itu, fakta bahwa Bokuto sangat menarik hanya ia bisikkan di dalam hatinya.

"Kuharap kau tidak menabrak orang lain lagi kemarin."

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku sedikit kebingungan sebelumnya, tapi aku seharusnya ingat tak baik memikirkan pekerjaan ketika melakukan hal lain."

"Syukurlah. Karena jika kau menabrak orang lagi, aku akan membacakan hak-hakmu sebagai tersangka penyerangan." Nadanya datar dan Akaashi membayangkan jika Bokuto berdebat dengannya apakah nada datar itu masih bertahan atau berubah? Dan seperti apa? Tapi Akaashi tidak mengenal lelaki ini. Selain fakta bahwa secara fisik Bokuto sangat menarik, tidak ada apapun yang bisa mereka bicarakan malam itu. Dan itu karena Akaashi bukan tipikal orang yang memulai sebuah obrolan.

"Aku akan mengingatnya jika aku mengalami hari yang buruk lagi."

Bokuto menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sampai di sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan. Ia duduk dan bersandaran di sana. Akaashi hanya berdiri di sampingnya, menatap lampu-lampu kota Tokyo dari atas bukit. Sangat indah menurutnya dan kini si hitam itu tahu kenapa Oikawa begitu berkeinginan memiliki rumah di atas sini. Ia menoleh saat Bokuto berujar, "Jadi kemarin adalah hari burukmu, _eh_?

Si hitam hanya menjawab singkat, membenarkan. Namun Bokuto kembali menanyainya, tidak membiarkan ada jeda sepi yang mengisi mereka, "Jadi, _Akaashi_ , kenapa harimu buruk?"

Akaashi mendesah, ia menyesal tidak membawa _margarita_ -nya karena ia sangat ingin minum kali ini. "Seperti yang kau tahu, Bokuto _san_ , aku pemilik bar. Ada saat dimana aku harus merencanakan pertemuan dengan beberapa sales perusahaan, dan—kau tahu—adakalanya sales-sales itu menawarkan hal-hal selain yang kuperlukan atau omong kosong sales biasanya. Atau harus menghadapi sales beromong besar dan pemaksa. Aku tahu beberapa perusahaan yang memiliki sales seperti itu dan mereka bisa membuat pelanggan mereka seperti orang gila."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang gila."

"Belum. _Nyaris_."

Akaashi bukanlah seseorang yang mudah gugup. Namun Bokuto membuatnya gugup. Bukanlah gugup yang membuatnya gelisah dan tak nyaman, hanya saja Bokuto terlalu memperhatikan segalanya dengan matanya yang tajam dan kulitnya menjadi tegang dan sensitif. Ia merasa Bokuto memandanginya terlalu berlebihan dan Akaashi tak sanggup membalas tatapan itu. Ia memandangi kerlap-kerlip kota di bawah sana, berpura-pura menikmati suasana mereka meskipun ia merasakan hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Aku tak tahu pekerjaan bartender akan serepot itu. Tapi itu menarik." Bokuto berkomentar dan tersenyum tipis. Ia masih menatap Akaashi yang berdiri, "Dan menghadapi orang-orang mabuk di barmu tentu tidak menyenangkan eh?"

Sempat Akaashi tertawa pelan dan geli, namun mulutnya menutup segera dan menjawab, "Sejujurnya itulah menyenangkannya. Semua orang akan menjadi orang jujur ketika mabuk. Aku senang jika orang-orang melampiaskan kelelahan hidup mereka dengan minum. Aku mungkin bukan tipe orang yang mencari informasi atau semacam itu, tapi aku senang mendengarkan mereka."

"Begitu?"

"Dan kurasa salah satu pekerjaan polisi juga mendengarkan, bukan, Bokuto _san_?"

Bokuto mengangkat bahunya dan membenarkan, "Yah, meskipun aku tidak terlalu suka. Aku semula sempat menduga aku salah dalam memilih pekerjaan. Maksudku, aku bisa saja sama gilanya seperti kau yang bertemu dengan sales sinting."

Berbeda dengannya, si perak itu jauh lebih cakap dari Akaashi. Tak pernah Bokuto membiarkan senyap mengisi ruang di antara mereka, ia selalu bisa menemukan bahan untuk dibicarakan meski entah apa dan selalu ada keinginan Akaashi untuk membalasnya. Tak pernah ada kebisuan canggung yang biasanya terjadi pada orang-orang yang baru berkenalan, obrolan mereka selalu berlanjut dan selalu menemu hal yang baru diketahui salah satu dari mereka tentang diri masing-masing. Cerita mereka tak pernah habis, dan Akaashi menikmatinya. Biasanya ia malas bercerita tentang pelanggannya, namun kisah itu dengan mudah diceritakannya pada Bokuto. Reaksi kimiawi dari ketertarikan fisik mereka—yang sebelumnya dan seolah bisa membakar Akaashi kapan saja jika dibiarkan oleh lelaki itu—mampu disingkirkannya dan ia menikmati kebersamaan dengan Bokuto. Dan ketertarikannya yang semakin menggelitik karena rasa nikmat atas perbincangan menyenangkan dengan polisi perak itu mengakrabkan hubungan mereka berdua. Bahkan kisah tentang hubungannya dengan Ushijima tak begitu ganjil ia ceritakan dan sama-sama mereka tertawakan.

Kini mereka berdua sama-sama berdiri dan bersandaran pada pagar pembatas jalan, menghadap lampu-lampu yang berpijar di bawah. Bokuto menatap Akaashi. "Jadi, haruskah aku menunggu hingga minggu depan untuk meneleponmu?"

Mata cokelat keemasaan itu begitu tajam dan kembali membuat jantung Akaashi berdebar kencang tak beraturan. Mulutnya mengering, dan dengan tak sadar Akaashi mengigiti bagian dalam bibirnya. Si hitam ayu itu berpikir mungkin itulah saatnya kehidupan seksualnya yang begitu gersang dan hampa berakhir, dan ia meyakini Bokuto adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengakhiri kegersangan itu. Namun ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Dan yang muncul ketika bibirnya berujar adalah bentuk pengendalian dirinya yang ia kutuki dalam hati diam-diam, "Ya, minggu depan mungkin lebih baik. Minggu ini aku sudah cukup sibuk dengan beberapa rencana."

"Kau harus meluangkan waktu untuk beristirahat." Suara Bokuto rendah, ringan, dan sedikit parau, dan itulah suara yang bisa membujuk Akaashi untuk melakukan _apapun_. Akaashi mengumpat di dalam hatinya, entah karena pesona yang Bokuto pancarkan atau karena tahu Bokuto berbahaya, atau mungkin _keduanya_.

"Ya, aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk itu. Tentu saja." Akaashi begitu ingin menyingkir dari hormon testosteron yang Bokuto pancarkan yang bagaikan tengah berada di medan perang, ia ingin berpikir lebih jernih. Belum lagi ia harus cepat kembali ke barnya karena ia hanya meninggalkan tiga karyawannya di sana. Akaashi meminta kartu barnya lagi dan menuliskan nomor teleponnya di sana dengan pena yang ia bawa ketika bertemu sales tadi. Katanya sambil menyerahkan kartu itu pada Bokuto, "Nomorku."

Bokuto membaca angka yang ada di sana, membaca ulang nama barnya lagi. " _Fukurodani_."

"Yah, aku malu mengakuinya tapi namaku sendiri juga berarti burung hantu. Dan aku memakai nama itu untuk barku."

"Fukurodani," ulang Bokuto dan katanya lagi, "Nama yang cantik. _Seksi_." Lalu tatapannya kembali pada Akaashi, "Seperti dirimu."

Sebelum Akaashi bisa merespon, sebuah mobil dari arah rumah Oikawa muncul dan lampunya menyilaukan mata keduanya dan itu membuat Akaashi kembali berpikiran jernih, "Aku harus segera menengok barku."

"Aku pasti akan menelepon, Akaashi."

Akaashi tidak meragukannya. Ia berjalan kembali ke rumah Oikawa untuk berpamitan pada kawannya itu dan meninggalkan Bokuto sendirian di sana. Polisi perak itu masih di sana saat ia lewat untuk kembali pergi ke Shinjuku. Ia bisa merasakan Bokuto mengamatinya, mengantarkannya dengan tatapan persis sama seperti kemarin. Tapi malam itu lain, Akaashi menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum padanya. Benar firasatnya, tatapan emas itu terpaku padanya. Dan cara Bokuto memandanginya cukup mampu membuat tulang-tulangnya lemas.

.

Bokuto tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil bersandaran pada pagar pembatas jalan, membelakangi kota. Ia mencium kartu nama bar Akaashi dengan puas, dikecupnya dengan penuh cinta setelah Akaashi hilang dari pandangannya. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki dan berisik pagar besi itu ketika tertimpa tubuh Kuroo yang kini melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak sang kawan, "Oke, burung hantu tua. Kau benar-benar dapat _jackpot_ hari ini, eh?"

"Tidak akan dapat jika tanpamu, _Bro_." Bokuto meninju bahu Kuroo pelan dengan tangan kirinya, "Akting yang bagus, Bro."

Kuroo mengajak Bokuto untuk kembali menikmati pesta Oikawa, namun si perak memilih untuk pulang. Ia tak ingin terlampau mabuk malam ini karena besok ia harus menyelesaikan laporan pernyataan saksi pembunuhan yang tadi pagi baru saja terjadi. Ia tak mau disemprot atasannya karena tidak sepenuhnya sadar saat berada di TKP. Kuroo memilih untuk menetap karena besok adalah hari liburnya dan membiarkan kawan peraknya itu pulang sendirian.

Sekali lagi Bokuto memandangi lampu gedung-gedung yang ada di kota, terdiam merasakan dinginnya angin musim dingin yang belum selesai bertiup. Ia mendesah, merasakan hari ini begitu panjang baginya, dan ia menghabiskan waktu di atas bukit ini jauh lebih lama daripada yang semula ia rencanakan, dan itu semua berkat Akaashi Keiji. Ia semestinya telah tertidur di rumahnya di perbatasan kota, namun kini ia merasa gelisah, ia merasakan ketegangan yang tak biasa.

Bokuto tak merasa ingin pulang meskipun tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Berjalan sendirian penuh ketenangan semakin mengganggunya karena tak ada apapun yang bisa menarik perhatiannya dari satu hal. Di hari biasa—jika ia tidak memiliki rencana apapun dengan Kuroo—ia sudah berada di depan televisinya, tersembunyi di dalam selimut tebalnya sambil menonton tayangan entah apa—biasanya tentang dunia satwa sambil menikmati susu hangat kesukaannya. Namun malam ini ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lain, yang tidak biasanya.

Dan pemuda perak itu mengumpat saat tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Lelaki seksi itu. Akaashi Keiji. Ia mengingini keberadaan Akaashi, ia menginginkannya dalam keadaan polos. Akaashi begitu memukau di matanya, ia menyukainya. Meski terlihat pendiam, Akaashi sangat menyenangkan ketika diajak bicara, ia pandai, ia tahu banyak hal, dan jika ia tidak salah pikir, Akaashi jelas sama tertarik kepadanya. Ketertarikan itu tidak terjadi sepihak, namun saling bersambutan. Akaashi mungkin tidak lama berpisah dari Ushijima, tapi tiga bulan bukan waktu yang pendek bagi seorang yang memiliki aura testosteron semenggerahkan Akaashi. Ia tahu lelaki yang seperti itu, yang selalu memiliki kehangatan di ranjangnya takkan terbiasa lama pada dingin yang mengganggu tidur.

_Persetan._

Bokuto mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan nomor telepon Akaashi dengan cepat. Cepat karena jika ia melambat sedikit saja konsentrasinya akan kembali pada kaki indah Akaashi maupun pinggang ramping lelaki itu. Semua polisi sudah terbiasa untuk selalu waspada pada hal-hal yang ada di sekelilingnya, dan untuk sesaat Bokuto nyaris melupakan hal itu karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh si hitam yang ia temui tadi.

Teleponnya diangkat ketika bunyi dering tiga kali. Suara pelan dan dalamnya seolah menjadi pelega kerinduan Bokuto yang hanya sesaat lalu, " _Halo._ "

"Aku tak bisa menunggu hingga minggu depan." Bokuto bahkan tak sempat menyebutkan namanya. Namun persetan, Akaashi tentu tahu itu dia, "Kujemput di bar?"

Sunyi sesaat dan Bokuto takut Akaashi di seberang sana mendengar degup jantungnya. Sekujur tubuhnya mengaku dan tegang menemu detik demi detik yang terlewat selama menunggu jawaban dari yang ia telepon—dan Bokuto begitu yakin lelaki itu akan mengiyakan.

" _Aku sudah di rumah_." Lama Bokuto menunggu jawaban itu sebelum Akaashi menjawab, " _Aku menyuruh anak buahku menutup bar cepat malam ini, untuk menghemat persediaan. Jika kau bersedia datang kemari—"_

"Ya, aku akan ke sana."

.

Akaashi terduduk tak berdaya di ujung koridor rumahnya. Bahkan ia belum sempat melepaskan sepatu ketika Bokuto menelponnya. Ia tak sempat menanyai Bokuto apakah orang itu sudah gila lalu memberikan penolakan, tapi kemana perginya akal sehatnya ketika ia justru meminta Bokuto datang ke rumahnya? Ia merasa begitu kacau.

Tatapannya nanar pada ponsel yang terjatuh dekat kakinya, ada keinginan untuk menelepon Bokuto kembali dan mengatakan bahwa dia begitu lelah hari itu dan membatalkan ajakannya atau dengan alasan apapun untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya sebelumnya. Namun untuk malam ini otaknya dirasanya begitu menggila, gila karena melibatkan dirinya pada hubungan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tak peduli Bokuto adalah teman Oikawa, polisi, orang ramah, atau apapun, Bokuto adalah orang asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dan gilanya adalah ia sama mengingini Bokuto, ingin menyentuhnya. Akaashi masih belum siap mengakhiri hari ini, melepaskan Bokuto yang jika ia membuka matanya esok hari, Bokuto akan menjadi hari kemarinnya. Akal sehatnya sama sekali tak bekerja, dikalahkan oleh gairah kotor yang tak terbendung dari sekujur tubuhnya. Dan gairah itu menuntun nalurinya untuk berdiri, melepaskan sepatu, meletakkan berbagai bawaannya ke atas nakas di pinggir koridor, dan ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia sama linglungnya—seperti tadi—usai mandi, berpikir untuk menyiapkan kopi untuk Bokuto. Namun nalurinya mengatakan hal itu sangat konyol. Bokuto datang kepadanya bukan untuk kembali mengobrol seperti tadi. Bokuto datang untuk bercinta dengannya, karena lelaki itu menginginkannya, sama seperti ia menginginkan Bokuto.

Akaashi mengusap handuk di kepalanya dengan begitu pelan, bingung akan melakukan apa. Dan bunyi bel pintu mengejutkannya. Jantungnya nyaris melompat, seluruh tubuhnya mengaku, ia nyaris tak bernapas ketika berjalan ke pintu, hingga akhirnya menghembuskan napas, mengatur getaran di dalam dadanya dan membuka pintu.

Si hitam itu tahu Bokuto sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, dan ditatap oleh sepasang keemasan itu dari atasnya membuat seluruh rambut Akaashi meremang. Mereka saling menatap, masing-masing sama menunggu gerakan lawan. Bokuto kini memakai syal, tapi selebihnya penampilannya sama seperti terakhir kali si hitam melihat si perak tadi.

Terang-terangan Bokuto memperlihatkan bahwa ia memandangi tubuh Akaashi, seperti ketika tadi ia mengantar kepergian si hitam itu. Tatapan itu menyapu seluruh tubuh si hitam, lekat-lekat, dan berlama-lama. Akaashi jelas merasa ditelanjangi hanya oleh tatapan orang ini, dan ia lupa bernapas. Ia mundur dua langkah, memberikan jalan masuk kepada Bokuto. Dan si perak itu maju tiga langkah, memasuki apartemen sederhananya dan mendekati Akaashi. Pintu ditutupnya dan dikunci dari belakang tubuhnya. Begitu dekat mereka, hingga dada keduanya saling menempel dan wajah Bokuto tepat di sisi Akaashi. Ujar si polisi berbisik, "Aku selalu memikirkanmu."

Dan untuk sekali itu Akaashi tak tahu harus apa. Ia merasakan seluruh kulitnya seolah melepuh karena kehangatan asing yang ia rasakan berkobar dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan hal itu ketika bersama Ushijima. Dan untuk kali pertama selama waktu yang tak bisa dipastikan Akaashi merasa gugup hingga setegang itu. Selama ini ia hanya membiarkan apapun yang terjadi dan merasa puas dan memuaskan.

"Astaga, Akaashi. Aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu."

"Dan ada yang membuatmu ragu, Bokuto _san_?"

"Sayangnya, tidak ada." Bokuto meraih dua pergelangan Akaashi dan mengusap lengan atasnya, menggenggam siku pemuda itu dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat kepadanya. Kain jaket Bokuto begitu tebal, namun hawa panas tubuh Bokuto bisa dirasakan Akaashi. Tangan si perak ke punggung Akaashi, lalu turun ke bokongnya, mencengkeram dan mendorong pinggulnya maju hingga Akaashi benar-benar menempel ke tubuhnya.

Akaashi mengerang, menikmati kehangatan tubuh itu. Ia menengadah, menerima ciuman pertama mereka yang panas dan meledak-ledak. Keduanya sama-sama tahu tak ada yang bisa menahan mereka, karenanya ciuman itu begitu dalam dan lapar. Lidah-lidah mereka bertautan, tangan Bokuto menggenggam rambut Akaashi sementara tangan pemuda itu memeluk lehernya yang kuat. Sebelah tangan Bokuto masih di bokong Akaashi, lalu sebelah lagi turun ke pinggang. Dibopongnya si hitam hingga kedua kaki Akaashi terangkat dari lantai dan kepalanya lebih dalam kepada Bokuto. Dengan refleks kaki Akaashi melingkari tubuh Bokuto dan membuat si perak menggeram karena tubuhnya menekan keras tubuh Akaashi.

Bokuto menarik ciumannya dan bertanya, "Di mana tempat tidurmu?"

Tangan Bokuto menuruni tulang punggung Akaashi, menyelinap ke dalam kaus putihnya yang longgar, mengelus bokong seksi lelakinya. Akaashi mengerang. Tangannya kerepotan membuka jaket Bokuto sambil menjawab, "Di ujung koridor sana."

Lengan Bokuto lepas dari tubuh Akaashi secara bergantian dan dengan cepat ketika jaketnya dilepas si hitam. Ia masih membopong si ayu yang kini sibuk mengucupi lehernya dengan lapar. Bokuto melangkah menuju ujung koridor, dan jemari si perak semakin turun, mencari-cari, membuat Akaashi mendesah dan menggumamkan namanya. Terkejut pada perlakuan Bokuto. Dua kakinya makin erat melingkari tubuh Bokuto dan ia sedikit mengangkat badannya untuk memudahkan Bokuto di bawah sana. Ujung dadanya menggesek sisa pakaian Bokuto yang untungnya hanya kemeja yang sama seperti kemarin yang ia lihat. Akaashi tertawa pelan, apa orang ini tidak pulang kemarin?

Tawanya membeku ketika sekali lagi Bokuto memasukkan sesuatu di jalur sarafnya, membuatnya menggeliat di atas gendongan si perak, tubuhnya meliuk indah, dan ia merintih. Mereka bahkan belum tiba di tempat tidur saat Bokuto menemu sesuatu yang begitu berharga di dalam tubuhnya. Bokuto membungkam rintihan itu dengan cepat, mempermainkan lidah mereka lagi meski ia berjalan dengan begitu lambat dan menabrak dinding.

Ah, dia begitu menginginkan Akaashi.

.::.

Akaashi bukan lagi hari kemarinnya Bokuto, tetapi dua bulan berlalu begitu saja sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu—ketika pertama kalinya mereka bercinta. Bokuto mengutuki kasus pembunuhan seorang pensiunan hakim yang begitu menyita waktunya. Pembunuhan itu begitu terencana menurutnya, semua orang yang dikenal korban berpotensi menjadi tersangka, orang-orang yang dikalahkannya dalam persidangan, mantan narapidana, keluarga korban yang merasa tak mendapatkan keadilan, saingan bisnisnya, dan semacam itu. Ia ingin meluangkan waktu sejenak di bar Akaashi, namun Shinjuku terlalu jauh dari wilayahnya dan pekerjaan di siang hari benar-benar membuatnya terkapar saat malam hari. Dan Bokuto benci masih belum bisa menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan itu selama berbulan-bulan.

Ia merindukan Akaashi, ia ingin memeluk setiap lekuk tubuh lelaki itu yang begitu ramping dan indah. Tubuhnya begitu seksi di pandang Bokuto, komposisinya terlampau sempurna, tidak terlalu kekar, namun juga tidak terlalu kurus meski sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuh si perak sendiri. Apalagi lekuk bokong Akaashi yang bulat berisi dan sepasang kaki yang—hanya dengan kaki itu saja pun—bisa membuatnya mimpi basah berkali-kali. Otot kakinya—terutama pahanya—padat, ramping, dan begitu halus. Ia tak bisa melupakan sensasi menyenangkan ketika kaki-kaki itu melingkari tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

Seminggu lalu Bokuto mencoba menelepon Akaashi lagi—setelah dua bulan seperti menghilang dari hadapan si hitam itu—dan teleponnya tak terjawab. Ia memiliki firasat tidak menyenangkan bahwa Akaashi merasa marah padanya karena Bokuto seolah hanya ingin menidurinya sekali itu saja dan pergi kemudian. Bisa jadi Akaashi juga berpikir mungkin dirinya menjadi pelampiasan sesaat Bokuto seperti apa yang dilakukan Ushijima dulu? Setidaknya Ushijima tidak menghilang dan masih bertukar kabar dengan Akaashi dan tidak seperti dirinya yang benar-benar—tidak ada kabar.

Tapi apa? Haruskah Bokuto panik? Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama orang asing. Keduanya baru saling mengenal dalam sehari dan seks satu malam tidak membuat status hubungan mereka tiba-tiba menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hal itu terlalu cepat, terlalu instan.

Bokuto mendesah dan memutuskan pergi ke Shinjuku, menemui laki-laki itu di barnya. Menemuinya di tempat yang banyak orang mungkin lebih baik untuknya, dengan begitu ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri agar tak diambil alih oleh gairah yang menggila ketika bertemu orang yang begitu mampu menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

.

Akaashi menarik napasnya panjang ketika orang yang dia tahu masuk dari pintu depan bar dan mengambil duduk tepat di hadapannya yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas basah. Tatapannya malas kepada si perak. Ia kesal, tentu saja. Itulah kenapa ia begitu tak ingin tidur dengan sembarang orang, karena ia tak ingin merasa seperti sepah yang dibuang ketika habis manisnya. Ushijima berbeda, karena mereka sama-sama saling membutuhkan dan mereka telah berteman sejak lama. Tapi orang ini? Ketika sudah tahu rasanya lalu pergi begitu saja?

Dan untuk apa dia kembali muncul di depannya? Tidak bisa menarik laki-laki gay lain, eh?

" _Margarita_." Bokuto tersenyum pada Akaashi yang menatapnya dengan tak peduli. "Dan teman untuk mengobrol sekitar sepuluh menit."

"Bar ini tidak memiliki menu ' _teman untuk mengobrol sekitar sepuluh menit'_ ," jawab Akaashi cepat, namun ia tetap menyiapkan pesanan si perak. Bokuto mengerang, "Ayolah, _Akaashi_. Kau marah kepadaku?"

Sang bartender tidak mempedulikan polisi yang tersesat jauh ke Shinjuku itu. Ia membelakangi Bokuto, merapikan letak botol-botol minuman kerasnya di rak. Membiarkan si perak berbicara sendiri, "Kau lupa? Kau sedang minum _margarita_ ini eh, ketika aku mengajakmu keluar dulu? Dan kau bilang kau senang mendengarkan cerita orang, Akaashi."

Si hitam ayu berbalik, menghadap si perak yang bahkan belum mencicipi minumannya namun sudah terlihat sama mabuknya seperti orang yang menenggak puluhan gelas bir, "Tolong jangan buat kekacauan di sini, Bokuto _san_. Semua orang datang kemari untuk beristirahat, dan bukannya membujuk bekas teman seksnya untuk kembali tidur bersama."

"Hei, aku tidak sedang mengajakmu tidur bersama lagi,"— _setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini_ —"Aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham. Kau tahu—aku sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau tidak perlu takut aku salah paham, Bokuto _san_. Lagipula, meluruskan untuk apa? Kita bahkan tidak berkencan."

Bokuto memukulkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja dengan sedikit keras. Membuat bunyi gedebug tidak menyenangkan dan menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang mendengarnya. Seharusnya ia sudah memastikan alasan tidak maunya Akaashi menerima teleponnya sejak seminggu lalu. Dan firasatnya benar.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan meluruskan apapun. Besok aku libur, bagaimana jika besok kita makan siang berdua? Aku bisa menjawab segala pertanyaanmu. Tentang apapun."

Sepasang hijau kebiruan itu mendelik mendengar ujar si perak itu. "Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Bokuto _san_." Meskipun sebenarnya ada sejuta pertanyaan yang begitu ingin Akaashi ketahui jawabannya tentang orang ini. Akaashi belum mengenal polisi ini—maksudnya, Akaashi tahu banyak hal tentang Bokuto, terutama tentang _tubuh_ nya, namun Akaashi benar-benar tidak _mengenal_ Bokuto. Dan ia sebal karena hal itu. Ia dulu sempat percaya Bokuto berbeda dengan Ushijima, Bokuto mampu mengisi kekosongan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Tapi orang ini menghilang dalam sekejap dan bahkan Akaashi sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Dan dia lebih sebal lagi pada tawaran makan siang Bokuto yang begitu memancing rasa ingin tahunya dengan kesempatan untuk mengenal pria ini lebih jauh. Tapi akal sehatnya segera menolak ketika menyadari Bokuto mengamatinya dengan mata yang sedikit geli dan tarikan senyuman bodohnya di ujung bibir. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengetahui apapun tentang dirimu." Ia masih berusaha mengelak.

"Tidak mungkin, _sweetheart_. Tentu kau ingin tahu. Mungkin tentang, bagaimana aku mendapatkan tato di bokongku."

Alis Akaashi mengerut dan ia menjawab tegas, "Kau tidak punya tato di bokong."

Kali terakhirnya melihat tubuh telanjang Bokuto mungkin saja dua bulan lalu, tapi ingatan Akaashi begitu kuat, dan ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat tato di tubuh polisi ini. Jelas Bokuto berdusta padanya. Ia akan segera mengetahui dan mengingat dengan baik jika ada tato di sana.

Bokuto berdiri, membuka ikat pinggangnya dan Akaashi segera melotot padanya, "Jangan lakukan itu atau aku menelepon polisi!"

"Aku polisi di sini, _sweetheart_." Bokuto tertawa. Jarinya begitu cepat meraih ujung ritsleting dan menariknya ke bawah.

Akaashi membisu, beruntung bar sedikit sepi malam ini.

Bokuto berputar, mengaitkan ibu jari di celana, lalu menurunkan celananya di bagian belakang. Ujung kemejanya terjatuh di bokong, dan Bokuto meraih ke belakang untuk menyingkap kemeja. Dan benar ada di sanalah tato itu berada. Di ujung kiri dengan desain abstrak menyerupai burung yang hinggap di ujung cabang kecil.

Akaashi tahu dan bisa membedakan mana tato yang baru dibuat dan mana yang sudah lama ada di sana. Kemerahan dan rasa perih bekas tato biasanya hilang cukup lama bagi sebagian orang, tapi tak ada bekas merah di sana. Bokong Bokuto putih bersih dan terlihat menggoda Akaashi—bukan karena tatonya—dan nyaris membuat si hitam hilang kendali untuk merasakan bentuk dan kesejukan tubuh pria itu.

Dikepalkannya jari tangannya dan ia mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tetap terdengar tenang. "Kapan kau membuatnya? Dan—burung?"

Bokuto tersenyum puas melihat tatapan tak percaya Akaashi dan ia menarik celana dan merapikan cara berpakaiannya lagi. Ditatapnya Akaashi sambil mengenakan sabuk. "Aku akan memberitahumu sambil makan siang besok. Aku akan email tempatnya. Aku akan menunggumu di sana, _sweetheart_." Bokuto menenggak habis _margarita_ -nya, berdiri dan bersiap pergi karena tujuan awalnya telah terlaksana, "Oh, dan aku juga melayani jemputan. Aku tak keberatan menjemputmu di apartemenmu."

Bokuto pergi dengan diantar tawa pengunjung lain yang sedikit dan decihan kesal sang pemilik bar.

" _Sial_."

**-Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Akaashi tak sabar menunggu hingga pesanannya datang dan segera menanyai si perak di depannya, "Kita kembali ke kesepakatan kita kemarin, Bokuto san. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku karena aku sudah makan siang bersamamu sekarang."

"Baik, _sweetheart_. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita atur satu lagi kesepakatan agar kita berdua sama-sama diuntungkan? Setelah aku menjawab, maka giliran aku yang bertanya dan kau yang menjawab, oke?"

Hijau kebiruan itu mendelik, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Si perak menarik tangan kiri Akaashi dan mengecup pangkal jari manisnya dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Akaashi terpaku dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Ia tak boleh jatuh ke dalam jebakan orang ini lagi untuk kali kedua. "Tapi apa kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur?"

"Tentu saja." Bokuto tersenyum dan Akaashi begitu ingin orang ini berhenti tersenyum karena hal itu bisa membuatnya gila, "Polisi harus selalu hidup dalam jalan kejujuran, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Akaashi mendelik. Ia menghela napasnya karena ia tak ingin menjawab kata-kata orang ini. Jika ia terus meladeninya, pembicaraan mereka akan kemana-mana dan yang mengendalikan alur obrolan adalah Bokuto dan bukannya dirinya. Dan dalam seketika Akaashi teringat tato di bokong Bokuto yang baru dilihatnya kemarin, "Kapan kau mendapatkan tato itu? Dan burung apa itu?"

Bokuto minum air putihnya dulu sebelum menjawab dengan senyuman tipis, "Aku tidak tahu itu burung apa. Itu tato temporer yang kudapatkan saat makan permen karet kemarin dan kupasang di bokongku saat aku akan pergi ke barmu."

Akaashi sedang menerima kopi pesanannya dan nyaris menjatuhkan cangkirnya begitu mendengar jawaban singkat Bokuto. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa beberapa tetes kopi terpercik ke pakaiannya dan tatapannya membulat pada si perak yang tertawa pelan dan bodoh di depannya. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga tidak percaya dan ia bahkan tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Aku seharusnya tahu kau tidak punya tato."

**-END**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anime dan manga Haikyuu merupakan ciptaan orisinil dan dimiliki hak ciptanya oleh Haruichi Furudate. Adapun sahaya tiada ada sekalipun dan sedikitpun mengambil keuntungan materiil atas peminjaman karakter yang ada di dalam fanfiksi ini.
> 
> A/N: Sesungguhnya ide awal cerita justru scene terakhir. Mulanya mau masukin scene itu di sequel untuk ff BokuAka yang sebelum ini dipublish. Apa sih judulnya, lupa. Pokoknya yang Bokuto juga polisi itulah /plak /diajudulkaryasendirimalahlupa. Semacam mau bikin sequel yang dibikin rada thriller gitu, tapi kok sayanya males ya? Apalagi si saya juga dikejar deadline lain. Jadi cuman bikin OS gaje dan kosong dan ringan ini satulah. Semula—lagi—ini tuh mau buat palentin… eh tapi kok ya palentin malah udah lama lewat. Ya sudahlah, unsur palentinnya dihapus saja.
> 
> Dan kenapa si saya kok bisa-bisanya dua kali ini bikin ada UshiAka? Yah, gimana yah? Itu kayaknya kerjaan otak bawah sadarnya si saya deh yang terus ngepo tentang pertandingan nasional tahun lalu sebelum plot Haikyuu dimulai. Maksudku, aku penasaran dengan pertandingan Fukurodani vs Shiratorizawa. Pasti mereka dua tim ini pernah sama-sama saling berhadapan, dong, kan best four si Fukurodani. Penasaran dengan gimana caranya Akaashi ngurusin bocah nomor-empat-terbaik-tapi-tetap-aja-kalah-sama-yang-nomor-tiga-terbaik-di-jepang pas ngelawan Shiratorizawa. Penasaran dengan gimana pemikiran Akaashi tentang Wakatoshi dan gimana si hitam seksi bahenol itu berpikir untuk mengatasi serangannya.
> 
> Atau justru pas Akaashi kelas satu dia malah belum jadi tim reguler dan melihat pertandingan F vs S dan dengan kekalahan F bikin dia mikirin cara menghentikan Wakatoshi dan dipikirin selama setahunan itu, eh gak tahunya yang lolos di Miyagi malah Karasuno dan jadilah segala 'rencana menghentikan Wakatoshi' itu jadi gagal. Eh tapi gak mungkin ya, soalnya kok dari flashbacknya Bokuto pas training camp dulu dia kayak udah bangga banget gitu sama Akaashi, itu artinya Akaashi ngetoss buat dia udah cukup lama dong. Maksudku ketika Bokuto curhat bahwa dulu dia merasa down pas cross-spikenya dia berhasil dihentikan lawan berkali-kali terus dia belajar straight—tapi dia pas ketemu Akaashi kayaknya gak pernah nge-straigth, deh /plak—itu artinya itu pas dia ketemu Akaashi kan?
> 
> Ah, abaikan gumamannya si saya yang gaje ini.
> 
> Tapi seriusan saya penasaran sama pemikiran Akaashi pas Fukurodani melawan Shiratorizawa… ah, kenapa Harucchi sensei gak bikin semacam oneshot manga gitu kek tentang pertandingan tahun lalu. Atau flashback kek… diriku penasaran… DX
> 
> Betewe, makasih karena udah baca One Night Stand sampai habis. :)


End file.
